Legend of Zelda: Avengers of Time
by The Blade Of Evil's Bane
Summary: This is the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, as told with people from the Avengers! Keep in mind that during the Young Link phase, all of the major characters will be ten or so. Please enjoy the story if you do choose to read it!


~Chapter One~

The Great Deku Tree, guardian of the Kokiri Forest, could sense a disturbance in the land of Hyrule. Hyrule was usually a peaceful place, but now there was a dark force gathering in the land. "Navi, Navi, come hither Navi!" The Great Deku Tree called.

The fairy swiftly flew to the large, magical tree. "Navi the Fairy at your service! What is it you needed, Mr. Great Deku Tree?"

"I need you to go find the boy without a fairy, bring him here. It is time for him to fulfill his destiny," the Great Deku Tree explained. "Go Navi! We have only have a limited time!" He continued urgently.

The fairy flew around the Kokiri forest, searching for the fairy-less boy. She could just barely find his house-tree in the darkness that exists just before dawn. There were not any Kokiri outside yet, but Navi knew that the forest children would be waking soon.

Navi soon found the boy's home, and saw that he was still sleeping. "Wake up!" Navi shouted.

The boy woke up slowly, despite Navi's shouting. "What?" he asked, irritated at being woken up earlier than necessary. He sat up and rubbed his green eyes.

"The Great Deku Tree wants to see you! We have to get going!" Navi shouted. "Hurry up! My name's Navi, by the way."

The green eyed boy got dressed in normal Kokiri clothes, green shirt and shorts, and his pair of brown boots. He left his house, and saw his friend Clint walking to his house-tree. "Hey, Loki! Is that a fairy? You finally got a fairy partner! Congrats, man!" Clint called.

"Hi Clint. This is Navi. She says that the Great Deku Tree wants to talk to me. I don't know why, but I shouldn't keep him waiting. I'll talk to you later!" Loki said to his friend, climbing down from his house.

"Ok," Clint said. "Tell me what he says later, okay?"

"Ok," Loki answered, running off to the clearing where the Great Deku Tree stood. He was near the path to the clearing, when his path was blocked. There was a dark-haired girl blocking their path.

"Where do you think you're going, Loki?" She asked.

"I was told that the Great Deku Tree wanted to see me, Sif," the boy answered.

"Why would the Great Deku Tree want to see a fairy-less boy?" Sif asked condescendingly.

"Excuse me?" Navi said angrily. "And what am I, a stalfos?"

"Is that a fairy?" Sif asked, not believing her eyes. "Either way, you can't help the Great Deku Tree like that. If you come back here with a sword and a shield, I _might_ let you by."

Loki sighed impatiently, but went to go find the items. He knew that he couldn't force his way past Sif, because she was so much stronger than he was. He went to the Kokiri Forest's little shop, and bought a small wooden shield with a red swirl pattern on the front.

_'Now for a sword,'_ Loki thought. _'I heard that there was supposed to be one hidden somewhere in the village, but where?'_ He looked in an area that had a path of fences. He discovered a small hole, and crawled through it. On the other side of the hole, he went along the path, and found a chest. When he opened the chest, he found a child-sized sword.

He went back to the entrance of the path to find Sif still there guarding it. Loki had strapped the sword to his back, and put his shield on his back. "I told you, I won't let you pass without a-" she then caught sight of the sword and shield on his back. "_Is that a shield? And a sword?"_ she shrieked.

"Yes," Loki answered. "Can I go see the Great Deku Tree now?"

Sif muttered something under her breath, but moved out of the way angrily. "Fine. But that doesn't mean that I have to like it."

Navi led Loki down the path, and they came across little demon plants that would try to bite anyone who walked by. Luckily, plants aren't always the greatest at defending themselves, even little demon plants. Their stiff stalks were easily cut and broken by Loki's little sword.

Once the forest child and his fairy were before the Great Deku Tree, the large tree addressed him. "Hello, Loki. I have called you before me to ask you to rid me of a curse laid upon me by a man from the desert." The Great Deku Tree's 'mouth' opened. "Navi, go with him, and help him."

"Yes, Mr. Great Deku Tree," Navi said. "Come on, we have to go!" She called to Loki impatiently.

Loki scowled at his fairy. _'She's so bossy. This is probably not going to go well for either of us,'_ he thought, walking toward the massive tree.

~Author's Note~

Greetings internet friends! I decided to write this because why the hell not! So this is the result of my boredom and my latest obsession, Loki. And in my opinion, Loki and Link would probably get along, despite Loki being a villain. He's more of an anti-hero than a villain. They were both told that they were not the race that they thought they were for their entire life, both use bladed weapons, and there's magic. That's just my own thoughts and why I gave Loki the role of Link. Sif is Mido, because I'm not exactly her biggest fan, and neither is Loki. And Clint is Saria. Because I couldn't think of anyone else, and Thor is already cast PERFECTLY elsewhere. Please review and have a nice day/night/whatever!


End file.
